Episode Seven: The Shadow of the Darkness
by Kyle L
Summary: A new Saga begins
1. The Gift

*disclamer: I only own the idea and new people, planets, tech, you know the deal. *  
  
  
** Star Wars  
Episode Seven  
The Shadow of The Darkness  
  
Twenty years have passed sense the Battle of Endor. It seemingly is a bright time for the galaxy. The New Republic is returning the Galaxy to where it once was, a thriving, successful piece of the universe. Former Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa-Solo is now the Supreme Chancellor, and has been successfully in convincing several of the Systems from the Outer Rim in joining.  
  
On Coruscant Luke Skywalker has been successful in training a new generation of Jedi Knights, led by Norm Astrom, these keepers of peace are now training more protectors for the galaxy. But little did they know an ancient threat was among them...  
  
Chapter I The Gift  
**_   
_Kyam Dumar, Jedi Padawn stood waiting, feeling the force flow through him. He let it engulf him, guiding his movements. With lightning fast reflexes he spun out of the way just in time as a large metallic appendage whizzed by. In one flowing motion he spun, grabbed the droids "hand" threw it over his hip. Then crushed its head with a large sweeping ax kick sending sparks and dark red oil spilling onto the floor of the Jedi Temple's training facilites.  
He ducked as a red hot blaster bolt whizzed past his head. He jumped thirty feet in the air, powered by the Force, and ignited his lightsaber. Landing behind the droid he spun and cut off its head and continuing into a crouch and in one fluid motion separated the droid in half at it's "waist."  
Standing up, twirling his deep blue blade, he stood and faced his next foe, a Jedi training droid, armed with a lightsaber and able to fight at various skill levels.  
He started weaving his saber in a defensive motion. The droid struck with blinding speed. Useing the "old" style, striking with the sabre like a rapier. But was met with Dumar's own blade. They went on for minutes, Kyam slashing at the driods joints, and the droid stabing at various points. He jumped backwards, landed and threw his lightsaber. Guided by the Force, his blade hurdled like a boomerang. The Droid had no chance. It fell with a loud **clup**, it would take weks to fix all the droids, if they could be fixed at all.  
Kyam deactivated his lightsaber, and looked over at the clear viewing panel into the training room. His Master nodded his head in satisfaction.   
"This droid was set at Jedi Knight level." Kyam said, examining the upper piece of the top of the line training droid.  
"I know," said his master, "because I put it on that setting." Kyam just looked at him. "You are well past Padawn level of saber skills, you know that. Soon you will pass me." Astrom said smiling.  
"I don't know about that." Kyam said in a small voice. He really looked up to his master. He was a father figure to Kyam, with his own dying when he was young. He was only seven.  
"But you are wasting to much energy, twirling you lightsaber and all that." Astrom said, knowing the answer to come. But he had to try to make a show of it.  
"I can't control it." Kyam said. "It's just the Force. Kind of a subconcinse thing." He added. "Oh well, do you want to duel Master?" He asked eagerly. But then heard a low buzzing noise.  
"Kyam, the council and I want you to learn to use this." Astrom said, handing Kyam a very long lightsaer hilt.  
" Is this what I think it is?" He asked looking at it, turning it in his hands. "A double bladed saber?"   
"Yes, You are possiblely the best at dueling in the galaxy. The council belives you are the person to preserve this legacy. Wait, that's my comlink." Astrom said and quickly went over out of Kyam's hearing range and answered it. He stayed there a minute, nodding his head. His dark brown hair flowing off to the sides. He walked back over to his young apprentice, only seventeen standard years old. "The Council wishes to see us immediately."   
"Lets go." Kyam said excitedly.  
They walked out of the training area, stopping to tell a janitor droid to pick up the rubble. They walked past the newly recovered Jedi library, bowing to some of the elder Knights. They finaly arrived at the upmost level of the Temple, where the Jedi Council met.   
There were twelve members of the Council, only seven were there, the others being on missions. But the matter was important. On the far left sat a tall humaniod with a small ring of dark brown hair. Two seats over sat Jedi Master Mara Jade-Skywalker. She was highly respected as a gifted teacher of young Jedi, helping her husband Luke Skywalker rebulid the Jedi ranks from the ground up. Next to her sat Zado Tw'ilt, a Twi'lek Jedi Knight. He had once been a Padawan of Mara-Jade herself. A seat over sat Yadot. A Jedi Master of the same species of the acient Yoda. Some say he was a direct offspring of Yoda. Kyam never asked. Next to him sat Luke Skywalker, the Jedi who had brought ballance to the force. A seat over sat Mayorb, an Ithorian. He was the newest and youngest on the council. A seat over sat Ram Tyu. A fair skinned human male. He was the tech officer, he wouldnt be happy later.  
"Jedi Knight Norm Astrom, you and your Padawan Kyam Dumar have been chosen to take on this mission." Said Luke Skywalker. "We have been informed that the system of Kaladoria has been putting in mass orders for wepons to various dealers. This of corse is forbiddion. We wish for you to check it out."  
"Wary you must be," Yadot said. " There is a disturbance in the Force around Kaladoria." He said. "Wish to speek you do, young Kyam Dumar." It was not a question. He had sensed Kyams emotion. As good of a dueler he was he couldn't hide his emotion.  
"Yes Master." Kyam said. Yadot nodded in approvel. "I feel," he said serching for the words. "almost a sense of familliarity. But I have never even herd of Kaladoria. I am confused by this."  
"Hmm..." Yadot sighed. "Do not dwell on it, young one. Disscuss it we shall on your return. But now leave you must. May the Force be with you." He said. As they turned to leave he added, "Kyam, in the refresher you must get. Smell like a dead Tauntaun ou do."   
"Yes Master." 


	2. The Meeting

Star Wars Episode Seven  
The Shadow of the Darkness  
  
Chapter II- The Meeting  
disclamer- I only own the new stuff.  
A sleek black starship flew steadily towards a blue and green planet. At the controls sat a tall muscular man dressed in a pitch black cloak. The cockpit was completely silent save for the buzzing of various cloaking and shielding devices. The man adjusted the controls slightly towards a docking station.   
The ship landed unchecked, and when the hatch opened, the man was met with a squad of blue armored troops pointing blasters at him.  
"You! Identify your self!" The captain said. Pointing his Xalco 9-47 rifle at him.   
"I am expected by your master, I suggest you drop your weapons now." The tall man in black said. His voice was soft, but it dripped with power.  
"Yes, sir, this way." The captain said with no farther inquires.   
The troopers lead their visitor down several highly decorated hallways. Soon they arrived at a pair of blast doors made of gold. The man just shook his head. _I could brake these down right now, _he thought,_ these couldn't hold up against anything._  
The doors opened to reveal a tall human man with long greasy blond hair held up in a ponytail. He was dressed in what appeared to be fine Corillian silk, deep red with yellow trim. He had a strange aura about him. Not exactly anything dangerous, just a feeling of general distrust.  
"Welcome to my humble abode, My Lord." The man said. His voice dripped with fake humbleness and true fear.   
"You mean **my** abode, Smythe, seeing how I paid for it all." The dark figure said. His voice full of an unseen power that gave Smythe a bad feeling in his stomach.  
"Yes, my Lord. I have made all your requested arrangements. Please come with me into more private area where we may dicuss bussiness." Smythe said sweeping his arm into the richly decorated private chambers.  
They walked in and sat down at a large cirular carbonite table. "Everything is in place, m'Lord. The plan will go down perfectly." Smythe said.  
"Don't be overconfident. Alot of things can go wrong. There are two Jedi on there way. They won't know about anything. Make sure the never leave." The dark man said never taking off his hood. "Oh, yes Smythe," he said as the man was leaving," Be sure to upgrade security I got in hear without even being spotted."   
"Yes my Lord." Smythe said shortly and left. _I have got a bad feeling about this. _He thought as he left.   



End file.
